


Obligation Weighs Heavy

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Pre-Slash, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: His partner has been on edge for days, and Harry's had enough. Whatever's bothering Malfoy this much can't be just anything, can it?This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Obligation Weighs Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #329:  
> 1\. (Irritating)  
> 2\. Fast  
> 3\. Engage
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Letter
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

“Okay, Malfoy, that’s it,” Harry says through gritted teeth. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

They’ve been sitting in this cramped space for nearly four hours, watching the door across the street. Harry’s tried to engage his partner in conversation, but so far Malfoy hasn’t contributed more than monosyllabic responses and the occasional grunt. He’s irritated and on edge, and Harry’s had enough.

When you’re partnered with Draco Malfoy, a stakeout can be a tribulation even at the best of times — especially if you’ve been attracted to the git for longer than you care to admit, and your body insists on constantly alerting you to his nearness and the spicy scent of his cologne. It’s never been as bad as this, though — not even on those early morning missions after too many nightmares and not enough tea — and this time, for once, Harry’s inconvenient feelings are not to blame.

“Nothing’s _wrong_.”

Harry glances at his partner from the corner of his eye, observing his sharp silhouette, his narrowed eyes, and his tense jaw.

“Yes, there is. You’ve been insufferable for days, ever since you got that letter.” Malfoy glares at him, denial on his tongue, prompting Harry to add, “Yeah, I noticed, Malfoy. And whatever it said, it’s still bothering you, so spill.”

Malfoy inhales deeply and shuts his eyes for a moment before letting out an audible sigh.

“It was from Father. He’s found me a match.”

“A match? As in…”

“As in… a wife.”

“But you’re…” Harry frowns, “I-I thought you were gay?”

“I am,” Malfoy says, detached, “but as my father like to remind me, I’m also the heir of a _proud Pure-blood family line_.”

“But—”

“It’s not as if this came as a surprise, Potter, I’ve always known it would happen someday. I just thought I’d have more time.”

He makes it sound as if he’s walking towards his death, and in Harry’s chest, there’s a heart breaking for this man, so resigned to his fate.

“I— I’m sorry,” Harry murmurs, impulsively reaching out to place a comforting hand on Malfoy’s arm, heart beating fast as he realises what he’s done.

Malfoy startles at the touch but doesn’t move away.

Harry swallows.

 _Fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
